


New Revelations

by musicluver2312



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluver2312/pseuds/musicluver2312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up and coming photographer Carmilla Karnstein lands a job shooting one of the most beautiful models of the year. Laura Hollis has rocketed to the top of the model charts and can be seen in almost any magazine on the shelf. What happens when two people from completely different backgrounds collide in the giant city of New York? Will Carmilla use her seduction skills of LA or will she fall for the beautiful girl?<br/>Warning: this is my first ever fanfiction written down, so any opinions are encouraged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York City. I had never been in the Big Apple before and it was incredibly overwhelming to say the least. Living in LA may not seem that different to an outsider, but trust me, it’s night and day. I had been hired to do a photoshoot for a huge fashion magazine, which also happened to be a first for me; up until this point I had only done private clients and some small local magazines in LA. Apparently, though, my latest spread had caught the eye of the editor though and he had offered to fly me out here. How could I say no to that? Not to mention, I was going to be photographing one of the hottest up and coming models of year, Laura Hollis. Maybe if I got lucky, my charming personality would hook her like all the girls back home.  


The shoot was at ten a.m. which was quickly approaching. I finished setting up my lighting and background and began to start on getting my tripod and camera ready for action. No one on set had said anything to me yet, which I was thankful for. I’m not exactly a people person, which is why when I say I photograph people, it’s a bit of a shock. When I’m behind my camera, though, I feel invincible, like no one in the world can hurt me. I looked around to make sure all of my equipment was in place and then walked over to my laptop to go over what I was to capture today. As I began reading the first list, however, shimmering light brown hair caught my eye. I lifted my head and my eye met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before. She smiled when she saw me look and started to walk towards me.  


“You must be Carmilla. Hi, I’m Laura.” she said politely as she held out her hand. I slowly reached out and shook her hand, trying to keep my heartbeat steady.  


“Yes, I’m Carmilla. I’ll be photographing you today.” Did I really just say that? Of course that’s what I was doing. I needed to focus on my job and stop letting these stupid emotions affect my head. I’m not one to let girls affect me and I sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.  


“Well I am very excited to work with you Carmilla. It should be fun!” Light seemed to shine from her, such happiness seemed improbable from such a small girl.  


“Whatever you say Creampuff…” I mumbled, regaining my passive attitude. She gave me one last smile and then headed back towards who I assumed to be her manager. I rubbed my hands on my leather pants and walked back to my camera so we could begin.  


Two hours seemed to fly by and before I knew it, the photoshoot was over. Laura had been fantastic, which I wasn’t surprised by in the least. I was incredibly happy with how the pictures turned out and couldn’t wait to start editing them. And no, it was not because two of her outfits were hardly considered clothing! I don’t know how this woman I had never met before had gotten to me so badly. Usually I was, for lack of a better term, a player. Girls would fall all over me in LA and I never had a problem telling them no, whether it was before the bedroom or after. But with Laura, no didn’t seem to be in my vocabulary.  


All of the other employees began cleaning up and leaving, but I took my time gathering my things. I was in no hurry, as I didn’t have to go back to LA for another two days. I unplugged my lights and started to carry the heavy posts back to my dolly so I could get them out to the van I was renting. All of a sudden it got a lot lighter, though, and I turned around to see Laura grabbing the other end.  


“It looked like you might need some help” She said with a giggle.  


“Oh, um, thanks. You don’t need to though. I’m used to carrying them by myself.”  


“It’s no problem at all! I wanted to come over and talk to you anyway so I might as well make myself useful.” Why did she want to talk to me? I was a nobody compared to her.  


“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked nonchalantly.  


“I just wanted to see how you were liking New York. You’ve never been before, right?”  


“No I haven’t. I live in LA so it’s not exactly an easy drive.” There was my usual sarcasm! I was beginning to worry this girl had broken me. But of course, all she did was smile back at me and chuckle.  


“Of course it’s not. Have you had a chance to do anything yet?”  


“I have not. This is the first place I’ve been besides my hotel room. Which I must say, has a pretty lovely view of the building right across the street” I said with a small smile as I looked over at her. We had almost loaded all of my equipment up during this exchange, making me sad that it would be over soon.  


“What would you say if I asked to show you around the city? I’ve lived here the majority of my life so I know all of the best places to go. I can show you what New York is really about!” Was she being serious? Hell yes I want her to show me around! I quickly hid my enthusiasm though and shrugged my shoulders.  


“I guess I can move some things around to free up my evening” I said with a smirk, hoping she caught on to my flirting.  


“Great! Here is my number. Text me the hotel you’re staying at and I’ll come get you around six, if that sounds ok to you.”  


“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then cupcake.”  


I had five hours to get ready and yet that didn’t seem to be enough time. This was Laura Hollis, taking me out to see the sights. What was I getting myself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it. I promise that in the next few chapters it will get a little more steamy ;)

I got back to my hotel room around one in the afternoon, giving me five hours to get ready. The shower was calling my name, so I shed my clothes and turned on the water till it was scalding hot. Half an hour later, after making sure I was as hair free as I wanted to be, I rummaged through my suitcase to try and find something that would be good enough to wear tonight. That was when I realized I had no idea what we were doing, meaning I had no idea what kind of attire would be appropriate. I grabbed my phone and typed in Laura’s name to send her a text.  


_So what kind of outfit should I be wearing for this evening’s festivities? Something casual, sophisticated, or sexy? ;) _  
__

Yeah that’s right. Winky face. I wondered back to the bathroom to get my makeup ready as I waited for a response. No sooner had I grabbed my foundation when my phone dinged with a message.  


_Tonight, wear something nice. But make sure it’s something you can dance in ;) _  
__

Winky face in return? Looks like the Carmilla charm might be working after all. Then the word dance set in and my mood immediately dropped. I hated dancing, at least the modern gyrating that people called dancing. Now put on some classical music and I could waltz your ass off.  


I let my hair fall from the towel that had been wrapped around it and ran some mouse through it to create flowing waves. It was a good thing I had thought to bring one of my nice sets of matching bra and panties as well. Crimson red suited me nicely. I slipped into them and then grabbed my black leather pants and shimmied into them as well. Now for the long process of finding a shirt and trying to make my makeup perfect….  


Two hours later and I was finally ready. I had decided on a low cut white tank top, which I’ll admit was not my usual go to color, but it seemed more appropriate than my usual black with a plaid shirt. I still had a couple hours before Laura came to pick me up so I turned on the TV and put on the classic Dracula movie, one of my favorites. Hopefully I could gain some confidence from the original man of mystery!  


_Hey I’m down in the lobby :) _  
__

Had it really been two hours already? I walked past the mirror one last time to make sure I looked good and then headed towards the lobby. When I got there, Laura was sitting in one of the chairs with her back to me. I smiled and quietly walked up behind her.  


“Hey there cutie” I said with my usual smirk. She turned around and I had to remind myself to keep my mouth closed. She was wearing a red dress that sat gently on her shoulders and fell just past her knee and hugged her body in all the right places while still leaving some veil of mystery.  


“Wow. Don’t you just look like a virgin sacrifice.”  


“Thank you, I think? You look pretty great yourself” she said with a smile. She did a little turn for me and then put her arm on mine.  


“Are you ready for an amazing night Carmilla?”  


“As ready as I’ll ever be creampuff” I was starting to doubt this whole thing. What was this girl going to make me do? I highly doubted myself to say no.  


Of course she drove a Prius. Why was I not surprised? I chuckled when I saw it but immediately shut up when I saw the glare it received from Laura. Ok, don’t make fun of her car. Noted. Once we were in the car I asked where we were going.  


“Don’t worry, you’ll see! It’s a surprise, but I promise you’ll enjoy it. At least I hope you do” she said with a nervous smile. I liked that I made her nervous.  


“I’m sure it’ll be great Laura. As long as you’re not taking me to the middle of nowhere to kill me or something.”  


“This is New York. There is no middle of nowhere.” I chuckled at this and looked out the window at the passing lights. There was so much commotion all around us that it was weird to think that so many people could be going in so many different directions and different paths. The world was so vast and here I was just trying to score with this girl. I frowned to myself.  


“Hey you ok? Something on your mind?” I could hear the slight concern in her voice.  


“Don’t worry cutie, I’m fine. Just thinking about how this night is going to go.”  


“And what do you see happening, my psychic new friend?” her eyebrow raised with as she asked this question.  


“Ha that’s for me to know and you to find out creampuff”  


The car slowed down and pulled into a parking lot next to an incredibly fancy restaurant. There was no way in hell I was going to let her spend this kind of money on me. We walked around to the front of the building and she held the door open for me. I hesitated, not sure if I really wanted go into such a nice place. Back home, I usually just took girls to a burger place or a bar, never a place with table cloths and candles.  


“Are you sure this is where you want to take me? I mean it’s super classy and I’m wearing leather pants….”  


“Trust me; this is where I want to take you. The food here is to die for! Not to mention an amazing selection of champagne” She took my hand and led me inside where a maître d’ was waiting.  


“Miss Hollis. How are you this evening? I see you have a friend with you tonight.”  


“Hello Andrew! I am just showing my new friend Carmilla around town since it is her first time here. Would we be able to get my usual table?” Usual table? Did she really come here that often that she had a usual table and was on a first name basis with the staff?  


“Of course miss Hollis. Right this way.” He led us to a table in the corner of the room, overlooking the rest of the patrons. I pulled Laura’s chair out for her and then sat down myself.  


“This place is amazing! Do you really come here that often?” I saw her face redden slightly.  


“I have a confession to make. I picked this place because a good friend of mine is the head chef here. That’s why I am here all the time. I was trying to make a good impression” she said this last part softly, looking away from me.  


“Well it worked! I am very impressed” I said with a smile, hoping to cheer her back up. Thankfully it worked and she perked up with a smile.  


“Good I’m glad.”  


That smile was going to be the death of me tonight.  


The waiter came to our table just then to take our drink order. He also knew who Laura was and asked if she wanted her usual.  


“Actually, I was going to let Perry pick out a wine for us tonight. I was also hoping she could make us something off the menu. Just ask her to surprise us” Laura looked over at me and added, “Unless there is anything specific you don’t like?”  


“Nope! A surprise sounds great” I said with a smile.  


“Very good, I’ll let Miss Perry know.”  


Laura turned her attention back to me and the conversation picked back up.  


“So Carmilla, tell me why you became a fashion photographer?”  


I had to think for a minute, gather my thoughts about the question.  


“I’ve always enjoyed finding the beauty in things, capturing those moments where people feel truly beautiful. Photography has always been a passion of mine, and when I was given the opportunity to take pictures of people being immensely happy, I just couldn’t pass it up. Now as for the jobs I choose to take, I look for people who have just as much beauty on the inside as the outside. They have to have just as much passion for what they do, as I have what I do.”  


“Very good answer. I will say I am a bit surprised it has nothing to do with looking at hot girls all the time” she said sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.  


“I didn’t not say that was part of it either. Good luck figuring out which reason brought me here though” I said with wink.  


“Oh I think I’ll have figured it out by the end of the night, trust me.”  


If I didn’t know any better, I would say she was flirting with me. It looked like my charming skills were working for me. I had no doubt I could seal the deal before flying back to LA, and I was looking forward to every second of the chase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support on this story! It keeps me motivated to keep writing it. After this chapter, it'll probably take a few more days between uploads because my work schedule is going to be crazy. But hopefully at least once a week I'll get a new chapter to you!

Dinner had been amazing to say the least. This Perry certainly could cook. Not to mention the wonderful company. Our waiter came over and began clearing off our plates.

“So what is next on the agenda?” I asked with a smirk. If I had a say in it, it would be going back to her apartment. 

“I have another place I’m taking you. Hopefully you enjoy drinks and music” she said with a cute wink. Drinks were great as was music. Combined, however, may not end well for me. Like I mentioned previously, dancing was not my strong suit but with alcohol, my head thought it was. She must have noticed the slightly worried look on my face. 

“Don’t worry; it’s going to be so much fun! I promise you will have a good time” 

“If you say so cupcake. I don’t care what you say, though, I’m not doing any kind of karaoke” I stuck my tongue out so she knew I was joking. 

“Maybe if I get you drunk enough, you will.” I didn’t have a comeback to that because I knew it was true. Get my drunk enough and I’ll do just about anything. 

Once out to the car, I held the car door open for her, being the gentlewoman that I was. She smiled at me and thanked me as I walked around to the passenger side. The sun had set by now and the New York lights were overwhelming. It was as if every building had its own individual sun to shine upon the city. I couldn’t help but stare out the window as Laura drove us to where ever we were going. 

“It’s beautiful here at night” I said in awe. 

“LA doesn’t have this? I would have figured it would.” 

“There are lights and tall buildings for sure, but not like this. LA is so fake, from the people to the places. Here, everyone seems to be on their own path, not caring what others think. It’s refreshing to say the least. There just seems to be so much more life here.” I looked over at Laura while she drove and let a smile touch my lips. This trip was turning out better than I had ever expected. 

“I’ve always lived in New York so I guess I don’t even notice those things anymore. Maybe you can show me the reasons why I loved this city again.” We both sat in silence after that, overtaken by our thoughts. It was a calming silence though, knowing that neither one of us needed to say anything to not feel alone. 

After about a twenty minute drive, the car pulled up to one of the few open parking spots. I didn’t see anything that looked like a club or bar so it must be a couple blocks away. I hopped out of the car so I could hurry over and get Laura’s door again. She took my hand I had extended to her to help her get out of the seat. 

“Thank you Carm, you’re very sweet.” Carm? Did she just use a nickname? Those were only used with friends or significant others. I hadn’t really considered us either up to that point. I mean, we had only just met. Not to mention I was only interested in one thing. Girls and I never really became “friends”. It was usually strictly physical. 

“So where are we going? I don’t see any flashing lights around here to indicate a bar.” She hooked her arm around mine. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just a couple blocks down. There’s just never any parking so when you see a spot, you take it. Rule number one of driving in New York!” 

“Ha good to know. I don’t really see myself driving around too much, though. Unless I get another gig here, I don’t have any immediate plans to come back.” After the words left my mouth, I realized that Laura might take them as hurtful. I looked over at her and sure enough, sadness filled her eyes. 

“What I mean is that financially, I don’t have the ability to come back any time soon” I added, hoping the smile would return to her face. Usually I didn’t try to make girls happy like this, but something about her made my want to try. 

“It’s ok Carmilla. I understand. New York isn’t for everyone. It takes a strong, smart, ambitious person to make it here.” At first I thought she was being serious and trying to be an asshole, but then I noticed her trying not to laugh. 

“You asshole! I thought you were really trying to say I didn’t have ambition….” I pouted slightly to try and make her feel bad. 

“Oh like you were honestly offended. You seem to have a very thick skin, I doubt I could graze it.” And yet, maybe she could. 

Finally, I could hear music just down the road and see a line of people outside a black building. This must be where we were going. A large neon sign read “Revelations” outside the front door. I started to walk to the end of the line but Laura stopped me. 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” She walked up to the bouncer and he immediately let us in. The perks of being with a model I suppose. 

Inside, dozens of people in skimpy clothes grinded on each other while loud dubstep type music played over the speakers. The bar itself was huge, with three very attractive bartenders making delicious looking beverages. I myself didn’t drink much, knowing that it lowers all inhibitions. Being in control was one thing I enjoyed above all else. Somehow I knew that that would go out the window tonight, though, seeing as how Laura was already at the bar getting us drinks. I looked around and saw some people eyeing me jealously for being here with her. I smiled to myself, knowing I was with the hottest girl in this place. 

“Here you go! Don’t ask what’s in it, just trust me that it’s delicious.” A tall glass of purple liquid was handed to me. I took a small sip to taste it and Laura was not lying. It was very dangerously good. I then noticed Laura only had a beer in her hand. 

“Oh so you’re just getting me drunk?” I said with a chuckle. 

“Well someone is going to have to drive your drunk ass home, so I figured beer was a safe bet.” I took another sip of my drink and then took her hand in mine to head over to a table on the side. Once we sat down I felt more comfortable, not being surrounded my so many people. 

“So what got you started in modeling?” 

“I actually had no intentions of ever being a model. An agent saw me at my old job one day and he asked if I would do a photoshoot with him to see how I liked it. I of course immediately thought it was going to be for a porn video or something, but it turned out to be legit. After one shoot, I was hooked. I loved all the fashion and the people I got to meet, the places I got to see. I just hoped that doing this wouldn’t change who I was as a person. So far so good!” she smiled at me and put her hand on mine. 

“Well I didn’t know you at all before, but I definitely like what I’ve seen so far.” I saw her cheeks darken slightly and she looked down, the corners of her lips turning up softly. I finished my drink before she said the thing I dreaded most to hear. 

“Let’s go dance!” 

“I think I’ll need at least one more drink before that happens, creampuff.” Without a word, she got up and went over to the bar to get me another drink. Damn this girl was persistent! She came back with two shots in her hands, both of which she handed to me. 

“I didn’t want to wait for you to finish another full drink. So here!” There was a devious look in her eye that told me she wouldn’t take no for an answer. To show her I wasn’t fazed, I just shrugged my shoulders and down both shots, one after the other without a chaser. 

“Good, now we can go dance!” I groaned but let her drag me to the dance floor. 

What started off as innocent dancing quickly turned into something more. Laura had turned so her back was to me and she was pressed against my chest. The alcohol was starting to kick in so I had my hands on her waist and we swayed to the music. She would grind her hips into me and snake her arm around my neck. My body was reacting in a very positive way every time she did this. During a song change, she turned back around to face me and put her arms around my neck, pulling me close. I stared down at her lips, trying to keep myself from kissing them. I still wasn’t even sure if she was into girls, let alone wanted me to kiss her. That’s when my drunken mind took over and I said fuck it. I leaned down and pressed my lips hungrily to hers. She didn’t hesitate in kissing me back, her hands tangling in my hair. I couldn’t believe it. I was kissing Laura Hollis and she was kissing me back and I never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is a bit longer than the others to make up for the wait. Enjoy! ;)

I stretched my legs out under the blankets of my bed, slowly opening my eyes to the light shining through my window. My head was pounding and I am pretty sure my mouth is as dry as a desert. The events of last night began to slowly invade my memory as wakefulness started to set in. After I had kissed Laura, we had had a couple more drinks and danced for another hour or so. Then she struggled to get my intoxicated self back to my hotel room, where she tucked me in and I passed out. I looked over and saw a glass of water and two ibuprofen sitting on the night stand and a smile crossed my lips. She really was a sweetheart.

Right after I had swallowed the medicine, I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and sat up slightly. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me, silly” I would recognize that voice anywhere. I groaned again as I sat up in bed, the pounding in my head intensifying. Slowly, I made my way over to the door and unlocked it, opening it to see the beautiful Laura Hollis standing before me. 

“Hey there cutie” I said gruffly and I ran my fingers through my hair. I don’t even want to know what I looked like right now. 

“I figured you would probably be hungover so I thought I would bring you some breakfast” she said with a large grin. I looked down and saw a brown bag and a coffee in her hands. 

“You are an amazing, creampuff. I definitely feel like shit today.” I walked back to the bad and sat down cross legged against the headboard. Laura joined me on the edge of the bed and opened up the bag she had, handing me a delicious looking sandwich. 

“It has sausage, egg, cheese, and spinach. I hope that’s ok!” 

“This is absolutely perfect. Thank you Laura” I said taking the food from her and taking a bite. It was amazing in my hungover state and certainly hit the spot. 

“So are you going to be up to going out with me again today? I have a very busy agenda planned out.” I sighed dramatically and looked at her, trying to hide my smile. 

“I suppose I could rearrange some things so I can spend the day with you. I am a pretty busy lady though” I said smirking at her. 

“Oh well I wouldn’t want to take you away from important business so I guess I can find someone else to take out” she said sticking her tongue out. I took another bite so I didn’t seem as interested as I really was. 

“I think I can clear out some time today. No need to find anyone else.” 

“Ha! I knew you wanted to spend time with me” the smile on her face made it impossible to disagree with her. I finished up my breakfast and then walked over to my suitcase to grab some clothes. 

“Let me shower real quick and then we can do whatever you have planned. Is a casual outfit okay for the day?” 

“Yes that’ll be perfect. There will be a bit of walking so be prepared.” 

“Noted. You can watch TV or whatever while I get ready. The remote is just over there” I said pointing to the table in my room. She nodded and smiled at me as I walked towards the bathroom. That was when I realized I was going to be naked in the same area as Laura and my body instantly reacted. I needed to stay cool though if I was ever going to have a chance. 

I quickly undressed and turned the water on in the shower, turning it a little colder than I usually do. I needed to wash away all of the grunge from the previous night because I had looked horrendous. But of course, Laura hadn’t said anything and acted like I didn’t look any different from when she had picked me up. A part of me was beginning to feel guilty for wanting to sleep with her knowing I would probably never see her again. This had never happened before…. 

After my shower, I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t shirt, leaving my hair down in my natural waves. I quickly put on minimal makeup and then went back out into the main area of the room. Laura was sitting on the bed still, but now she was against the headboard as I had been. She was looking through a portfolio I had brought with me. 

“What are you doing?” I said hoping to scare her. 

“Oh Carmilla! I’m so sorry; I just saw the pictures and wanted to look at them. These are amazing! Please don’t be mad at me.” 

“Calm down cutie, it’s fine. Those are some of my non portrait photographs. They are where my true passion is, but not where the money is.” 

“They are beautiful Carm. You should pursue this if it’s what you’re truly passionate about!” I shook my head at her and looked down. 

“Yes but those don’t put food on my table. For now, it is just my side hobby.” I took the book back from her and put it in my suitcase. 

“So, where are we off to first?” 

“Well there is this incredible used book store downtown that has very old antique books that I thought you might enjoy.” She was right. That sounded wonderful! 

“Sounds great, cupcake. Lead the way” I followed her out to her car and she easily merged into traffic, heading towards our destination. 

The bookstore looked incredibly ghetto from the outside. Inside, however, was magical. There were so many old books I didn’t even know where to begin. Shortly after we entered, Laura had placed her hand in mine and I walked around in awe. I smiled at the feeling and headed towards the fiction section to search for a book I had wanted for a very long time. I found the W section and began running my finger along the titles. 

“What are you looking for?” Laura asked inquisitively. Just then I found it. 

“This! _A Picture of Dorian Gray_. It is one of my favorite books and I’ve always wanted an old copy.” I then looked at the price tag and my heart sank. I had the money, but I couldn’t justify spending that much on a book no matter how much I wanted it. I went to put it back but then Laura took it from me. 

“Laura, no. You do not have to get it. It’s just a book.” 

“Yes, a book that you want. Now shut up and let me get it for you.” I couldn’t really argue after that. We checked out and she handed the book to me. 

“Thank you Laura. This is seriously amazing.” 

“Well I know one way you could repay me.” I looked at her questioningly, wondering what she had in mind. 

“What’s that?” She smiled deviously. 

“Kiss me.” I smiled down at her when those two words escaped her mouth and gladly obliged. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently to hers, pulling her against me. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was perfect. 

“See? Now we are even” she said with a giggle. This girl was seriously adorable. 

We then decided it was getting to be about lunch time and Laura of course knew just the place to go. We walked along the sidewalk for a few blocks to a hot dog stand of all places. 

“Just trust me. You will love it.” Once again she was right. It was by far the best hot dog I had ever had. This day was turning out even better than the previous. 

We walked around for a couple hours, going into little shops and sightseeing along the way. There was so much to see in New York that we barely even broke the surface of things to do. This would be our last day together, though, and while sitting at a diner for dinner Laura brought that up. 

“I can’t believe you have to leave tomorrow. What time is your flight?” 

“It’s at one in the afternoon, but I have to pack up all of my equipment still and check out of the hotel by eleven.” Sadness filled her eyes as I said this. 

“You know, you could always just stay here in New York. There’s just as much opportunity for work here as there is in LA!” I knew she was kidding, but I decided to go along with it. 

“Well I have seen a lot in the past two days and it has been amazing. But in LA, I have a wonderful bed to sleep in that isn’t in a hotel room” I said with a wink. 

“So do I, you know….” Laura said trailing off. 

“Oh yeah? Well maybe you can show it to me if I ever come to visit again” I let my voice get husky as I said this and I saw the sadness vanish from her eyes and become replaced with desire. She put some money on the table and then stood up, holding her hand out for mine. 

“Or I could show it to you right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it ;)

The car ride back to Laura’s apartment was incredibly tense. Her hand rested on my thigh slightly above my knee and my hand was on top of hers. It was a first for me, to be this anxious for a hookup. Usually I was the confident one instigating, but not this time. My body buzzed with anticipation for what was sure to come. Even though we hadn’t said we were going to have sex, I knew it was going to happen. 

Suddenly the car stopped as we pulled into a parking space in the garage next to what I assumed was her building. She got out of the car slowly and I followed suit. My hand effortlessly fell into hers and we walked up the steps to her apartment. Once inside, I couldn’t help myself from looking around in awe. It was a beautiful home with paintings on the walls and furniture that appeared to be untouched. The kitchen was huge for a New York apartment, with an island and dishwasher. The walls were a light grey color that created a sort of warmth in the apartment. 

“Laura, this place is gorgeous! Nothing compared to my place back home.” She smiled nervously. 

“Thank you Carm. I’m glad you like it. Would you like a tour?” I nodded in response. Still holding my hand she led me into the kitchen. 

“This is obviously the kitchen. If you need anything to drink or eat, please help yourself. Next is my living room, but I don’t spend too much time in here. It is more for entertaining purposes I suppose.” I smiled to myself at how formal she was being. 

We walked down the hallway to the back rooms which included the bathroom and spare bedroom which was Laura’s office. That left only one room…. 

“And this,” she said opening the last door, “is my bedroom.” 

I stepped inside and my mouth immediately dropped open. There were two intricate mahogany dressers against one wall, an antique vanity on another and the closet on the last wall. The most amazing piece of furniture in the room, however, was the four poster bed in the center of the room. It had purple satin sheets with a dark purple comforter. There was also a yellow pillow on the bed, the only thing in the room that didn’t seem to match. I looked over at Laura and our eyes connected. 

“It looks like a comfy bed,” I said smirking. 

“Well you could go try it out, you know to see if it really is comfy of course.” I tried to hide my nervousness and instead covered it with faux confidence as I strolled over to the bed and sat down. I patted the bed beside me, indicating she should sit beside me. Laura hesitantly took a seat next to me. 

"So, what do you think?” she asked with a shaky voice. 

“I think it’s perfect,” my lips said against her ear as I leaned in and kissed her neck softly. 

That’s all it took to make her come undone and her lips were soon crashing against mine. I tangled my hands in her hair as I moved to straddle her hips. A moan escaped from her mouth as I began to grind my pelvis against her, slipping my tongue into her mouth. I reached a hand down to rest on her stomach, my fingers dancing across her skin. These clothes had to go. 

Her shirt was the first thing to be removed. My hands slid up her torso, taking the shirt with it as I broke the kiss just long enough to get it over her head. I looked down at her body and instantly felt myself become aroused. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath and her abs were taunt. My lips connected with hers once more, but this time with more gentleness. I let my body weight push her back against the bed as I staid kneeling above her. I guided my hands over her stomach and up to the underside of her bra, cupping her breasts through the material. My eyes met hers, asking for permission to remove the piece of clothing. She nodded slowly and I reached around to undo the clasp, sliding the straps from her shoulders. Finally her breasts were free and I couldn’t help but stare. They were absolutely perfect and her nipples were already incredibly erect. 

My lips slowly moved down to hover over her chest. I could tell I was driving her crazy by my lack of contact. I let a soft breath escape my lips, sending shivers over her body. 

“For god’s sake Carmilla, touch me already,” Laura growled roughly. I chuckled but happily obliged. 

I flicked my tongue out and swirled it around her erect nipple, first one side and then the other. My teeth gently grazed each and then I bit down slightly harder, eliciting a loud moan from Laura. I smiled to myself as I heard this and repeated the motion on her other breast. I could feel her hips begin to grind up into me, begging for more. Her hands began to reach up to remove my shirt but I stopped her. 

“Allow me,” I said while removing my own shirt, leaving just a black lacy bra. I never let girls undress me as it gave them power in the situation. When it came to sex, I was always in control. 

The next thing that needed to go was her pants, but before I actually removed them, I let my hands slide down each leg and then up to her center, grazing it ever so slightly. Her body shook at this contact and her hands gripped the sheets. She was like putty in my hands. I decided I should stop teasing and unbuttoned her pants, dragging them down her legs. Once the piece of clothing was removed, I placed soft kisses up her leg until I came close to her soaked womanhood, and then back down the other leg. Her body was quivering by the time I had finished. I smiled up at her as I hooked my thumbs into the sides of her panties. 

“I swear to god, I am going to hurt you if you don’t stop teasing and just touch me already,” Laura said through clenched teeth. 

I smirked as I ripped off her finally piece of clothing and slowly spread her legs. She was already glistening. My own pants quickly came off before I slide one finger up her slit. The moment my skin touched hers, she let out a low moan, arching her back into my touch. My finger then found her clit and gently circled around it, spreading her wetness. With her moans motivating me, I flicked out my tongue to replace my fingertip, which earned me an especially load curse from Laura. 

“Fuck Carmilla. I need more of you.” 

“As you wish cutie,” I said huskily as I slid my middle digit inside of her and wrapped my tongue around her nub. 

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her body rose off the bed. I moved so I was straddling her leg so that I could grind myself against her, alleviating the pressure building between my thighs. I added a second finger, thrusting harder inside of her. As her orgasm neared, I could feel my own building as I rubbed my clit against her thigh. Laura must have noticed too because she reached her hand down to touch me. I stopped her before she could make contact though and held her hand down against her body. She looked momentarily confused but I grazed my thumb over her and I increased the speed of my other fingers, causing her to forget what happened. I could feel her center begin to pulse around me and I knew it was only a matter of seconds. 

“Cum for me,” I growled against her ear and I hit her spot just right. Laura’s eyes closed tightly as her body shook around me and her nails dug into my back. The sharp pain from her nails sent me over the edge as well and I gripped her thighs with mine. 

As we both came down from our highs, I fell down beside Laura, my eyes shutting softly. I felt her arm drape across my stomach and I looked over at her. She was wearing the most beautiful smile I had seen yet and she seemed to be glowing. 

“Carmilla, that was amazing,” she breathed out still trying to catch her breath. 

“Yes it was cupcake, yes it was.” 

And with that, we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....what did you think?? Let me know how my first smut was xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Thanksgiving and black friday were crazy at work. But on the plus side, I'm almost to 100 kudos! Lets see if this chapter can push me over that mark :)

As the morning sunlight hit my eyes, I started to stretch and pull the covers tighter over me. It took me a couple minutes to realize I was not in my hotel bed though. My eye shot open and I looked over at a sleeping Laura beside me and the previous night’s events came flooding back. I had slept over. Me, Carmilla Karstein, had slept over at a girls house after having relations. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Laura, so I could quickly leave and find my way back to the hotel. This was completely new territory for me and I didn’t like it one bit. Of course, though, the moment I moved the sheets off of me, she woke up. 

“Mmm good morning Carm,” she said lazily, still half asleep. 

“Moring cutie. I was just, um, going to use the bathroom.” I had to lie since I was caught. 

She pointed down the hall and I quickly excused myself. Once in the bathroom, I began trying to come up with a plan. My flight didn’t leave until four that evening, but I could say it left earlier. Hopefully she didn’t try to join me to the airport, though. My heart was starting to beat faster with anxiety. This had been a huge mistake. And yet, there was a very small part of me that didn’t regret it. That small part that enjoyed waking up next to someone like Laura, someone so beautiful and caring and smart. I shook my head, trying to clear these thoughts. I couldn’t have them clouding my judgement. My lungs expanded as I took a deep breath and headed back out to the bedroom. 

“Hey so I should probably get…..” I trailed off as I looked up to see Laura, topless, sitting up in bed, her hair disheveled from last night’s happenings. She really was stunning. 

“What was that?” she said with a smirk, knowing the effect she had on me right now. 

“I, um, was saying that I should, um probably get going….” Her expression immediately changed and she grew sad. 

“Oh, right. I had almost forgotten you were leaving today. Are you really sure you have to??” The pout on her face was adorable. 

“Unfortunately, yes I am sure.” I sat down on the bed next to her and put my hand on her leg. 

“I’m sorry, creampuff, but I have obligations back home. But, you have my number and I have yours, so if you’re ever in the area you can always call me.” I tried to give her a comforting smile, but it didn’t seem to help. 

“I guess I can drive you back to your hotel…” She looked down and began to get out of bed to get dressed, holding the sheet around her this time. 

I took her hand in mine and stopped her for a second, pressing my lips to hers softly. She kissed me back deeply and I could feel the passion behind it. In these two short days, Laura had fallen for me, and I was beginning to wonder if I had done the same…. 

We both got dressed and cleaned up before walking down to the parking garage that her car was in. There was a definitely tenseness between us and we were both silent most of the ride. I wished I could promise her that we would see each other again and this was the start of something special, but I couldn’t. I knew myself too well to think I could actually commit myself to someone on the other side of the country. All too quickly we approached my hotel and she pulled in, stopping the car so I could gather my things. Once I was ready to leave, I leaned over and gave her one last kiss. 

“I’ll let you know when I make it back, okay?” 

“Good, you better. I don’t want to have to come all the way over there to make sure you’re okay,” she said sticking her tongue out. There was the Laura I had grown so fond of. 

“Goodbye Laura.” 

“Goodbye Carmilla.” 

-Two weeks later- 

My flight back to LA was one full of many thoughts. Here was this girl I had only just met and I was beginning to have actual feelings for her. This was a completely new concept to me so I spent most of the time contemplating my options. What resulted was the decision to let her go. Laura was an amazing girl, but it would never work out. I barely did monogamy, let alone long distance. So for the first two weeks I was home, we texted occasionally, most conversations started by her, but then I stopped responding and she eventually stopped texting me as well. 

Today, I was heading to a photo shoot for a local animal rights website. Los Angeles had a horrible stray animal population and a friend of mine had started a nonprofit organization to try and help them out. When he asked if I would take some photos of the animals he had rescued, I couldn’t possibly say no. I finished setting up my tripod and the couple lights I had brought. I was doing this for free of course, so there wasn’t any pressure, making it easier to enjoy it. The first animal in was a middle aged pit bull that had had one of its ears torn off. His smile, however, hadn’t been taken away. 

“Wilson, these animals are amazing! Why haven’t you brought me around before?” He laughed and shrugged. 

“I figured you would end up taking them all and I just couldn’t promote that kind of action.” I punched him lightly in the arm as they brought out the next animal. 

Wilson Kirsch had been one of my few friends that I had actually held onto for years. He was the same age as I was and we had met in high school before attending the same college. Although not the sharpest tool in the shed, I had never met someone as genuinely kind as he was. In many ways he was just like a dog, completely loyal and full of unconditional love. He had, of course, tried to hit on me at first, but once he found out I much preferred the same things he did in a person, i.e. boobs, he gave up without a fight. Now Kirsch was like my brother and I would do pretty much anything for him. 

The photoshoot seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew I was packing up my stuff into my van. It had been an incredibly fun day, the first I’d had since coming back from New York. Despite my better judgement, I was missing Laura like crazy. Every time my phone went off, I secretly hoped I would see her name pop up. I sighed as I finished loading my stuff up and shut the back doors. Tonight was definitely a going out kind of night. 

Once at home, I showered and then threw on the sluttiest thing I owned which happened to be a lacy black corset top and tight leather pants. I needed to get laid if I was ever going to forget about Laura. I headed towards the hottest lesbian club on my side of LA where I frequented quite often. I had a reputation there, but it never stopped the girls from flocking to me at the bar. Tonight was no different either. 

Two hours into my night and I had already gotten four numbers. A month ago I would have went home with any of them. They were all incredibly attractive and very flirtatious, but tonight, none of it seemed to work. I took a large sip of my drink, hoping that if I got more intoxicated that one of these girls would look appealing. The bartender walked over to me, placing another shot in front of me. 

“This is the Carmilla I’m used to seeing,” she said frowning. 

“I know, Danny, I’m not really feeling like myself tonight.” I poured back the shot and slammed the glass onto the counter. 

“I think I may have found someone I actually care about, but I fucked it up. I started ignoring her because I was afraid of the feelings I was starting to have and know I’m sure she’s forgotten about me.” 

Just then a familiar voice hit my ears. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Carmilla.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took awhile for this chapter. I must warn you, it is full of angst. I am having a bit of a rough week so hopefully it turned out ok. Enjoy!

I turned around, not wanting to believe my ears until I saw her. Standing before, looking more beautiful than ever I might add, was Laura Hollis. I smiled at her as I left my seat to walk over to her. 

“Laura. What are you doing here?” 

“Well I was in town for a photoshoot and I recalled her mentioning this place as best bar in town so I thought I would check it out. I would have enjoyed coming with you, but seeing as how you stopped returning my texts, I had to find it on my own.” The last statement had a hint of sarcasm, but I knew she was truly upset with me. 

“Look, Laura, I can explain. You see I-“ 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Carm. You used me for a one night stand and then tossed me aside. Part of me was hoping I would find you here, but now that I have, I’m not sure what I was thinking.” She started to turn around to leave but I put my hand on her arm to stop her. 

“Just listen to me for two minutes. After I’m done talking you can leave if you want. I really like you, Laura, and that terrifies me. I’ve never actually had feelings for anyone I’ve hooked up with before. Not to mention the fact that we live on opposite sides of the country! I couldn’t handle a long distance relationship and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” She looked away from me, deep in thought, before returning my gaze and responding. 

“So you like me, but not enough to talk this out with me? Not enough to explain your feelings or to even give this a shot? Instead you ignore me and go back to your party lifestyle.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“I can’t do this Carmilla, I’m sorry. I don’t play games and I certainly do not put effort into someone who isn’t willing to put any into me.” And with that, Laura walked away, leaving me to stand there alone, watching her leave. I turned around, trying to hide the pain I was feeling, and sat back down at the bar. 

“Two more Danny.” 

She put two shots in front of me without a word. I tossed them back and then looked around the bar. I locked eyes with a regular hookup of mine and she smiled at me seductively. I knew I shouldn’t go over to her, but right now, I didn’t really give a shit about what I should and shouldn’t do. Crossing the dance floor, I headed over to Elsie, both of us knowing what the outcome was going to be. Once next to her, she ran her hand up and down my arm, waiting for me to ask her to leave. 

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” I whispered into her ear. She happy obliged, taking my arm as I led her out the doors. 

It didn’t take long to reach my apartment, which was only two blocks away. Once inside the door, I immediately pushed her against the door and smashed my lips to hers, holding her arms above her head. She whimpered slightly when I bite her bottom lip a little rougher than I had planned. 

“Hmmm you want it rough tonight I see” she said with a smirk. I only grunted in response as I ripped her jacket off of her and pulled her away from the door and into the bedroom. 

Once in my room, I pushed her onto the bed before straddling her. I’m not really sure what had taken over me, but I didn’t feel in control of my actions anymore. I quickly removed her shirt and bra, leaning down to roughly kiss her breasts, taking each nipple into my mouth and biting down. I needed to feel something. My hands reached down to under her pants and pull them down her legs. My lips soon followed, kissing down her stomach to her hips, where I left marks from my teeth. Elsie moaned loudly as I continued downward so I knew she wasn’t opposed to my actions. Her panties were the next to go, leaving her fully exposed for me. I flicked my thumb over her clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her mouth. I smirked up at her and continued moving my thumb over her wetness. 

When I could tell she was ready for me, I stopped my hand and moved off the bed where I slid my own shirt and pants off followed by my underwear as I well. I reached into the middle drawer of my dresser and pulled out a strap on which I stepped into and tightened around my hips. I walked back over to the bed and flipped Elsie over, pulling her hips towards me so I was pressed against her. Without warning, I thrust my hips forward, sliding the large dildo inside of her wet center, going as deep as I could. She cried out in both pain and ecstasy, gripping onto the sheets tightly. My hand came down on her ass with a loud smack as I continued to fuck her. Each thrust came harder against her, her grip growing tighter on the sheets. I ran one hand down her back, leaving long, thin, red lines. Her moans became closer together and I knew she was on the verge of coming. 

By the time I stopped, Elsie’s backside was beat red and there were multiple scratches down her back. I removed the strap on and lay down beside her sleeping body. She had passed out from exhausted almost immediately after orgasming. I didn’t have a problem with letting her sleep, though, because I knew she would be gone by the time I got up in the morning. We had a mutual understanding of what our relationship was and she never tried to cross any lines. This was easy and I loved that. Despite screwing Elsie, though, Laura was still on my mind. I had hoped that hooking up with someone else would help me forget being rejected by her, but it had only made things worse. 

I had never been turned down before by a girl, let alone a girl I had had actual feelings for. There had only ever been one other girl I had fallen for, and she completely shattered my heart. Now, just when the pieces were slowing coming back together, it felt like they were broken all over again. I pulled the comforter up over my shoulders and curled into myself, falling into a restless sleep. 

Sunlight poured through my bedroom window, making me from my nightmare. I looked over to the other side of the bed and sure enough, Elsie was gone. I groaned as I thought about having to get out of bed and face the day. All night, Laura had seemed to haunt my dreams, everyone ending in her telling me she was leaving me. How had this girl taken ahold of my heart in such a short amount of time? I looked at my phone, desperately hoping I would see a text from her, but knowing I wouldn’t find one. That’s when an idea hit me. I was Carmilla Karnstein! I didn’t just give up on a girl, I fought for her. I quickly searched for a name in my phone and made a few phone calls. 

After three calls, I finally found out which studio Laura was doing her photoshoot in. I showered, spent way too much time on my hair and makeup, and then headed out the door to go find her. Luckily, it was a studio I had worked at before, so it wasn’t hard to get inside and find out which room she was in. Flirting got you very far in this city that was for sure. When I got to the room, it looked like they were just finishing up. The photographer snapped a couple more pictures and then called it a wrap. I waited for them to finish before I walked in and headed towards Laura. 

She saw me coming and looked incredibly surprised to see me. I tried to smile at her as best I could without looking like the lost puppy I felt like. 

“Hello again cupcake.” 

“Carmilla! How did you find me? And why are you here?” She crossed her arms, looking at me confused. 

“Look, I know I screwed up. And I know that I hurt you. I came here to ask for a second chance. Let me make it up to you and show you that I’m serious. We can go on a date tonight; I can show you my version of LA, just like you did in New York. What do you say?” 

“I can’t. My flight leaves in two hours back to New York. You’re too late Carm…”


End file.
